megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku
Info Is there really no information on the actual story of this game? Since plenty of sprites have been ripped from the game and addded to the wiki, I'd imagine there must be at least some sprites of human characters or a plot synopsis somewhere... :Japan onry, so unless someone knows Moonspeak very fluently, we don't know anything. Also, it'd be possible for human sprites if any one of us had a copy of the game, since the sprites are in a directory for PC games, if that rule applies for old games. --BOXN 13:16, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :You can find more information about this game here It seems that it's the third, alternative version of the same story as Nine and Imagine. Also it looks like those guys from that page aimed for some kind of GMT remake but I'm not sure if that supposed to be full remake or only some kind of patch that allows to run this game on modern PCs --Sakahagi (talk) 23:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Things I can infer from looking at gameplay footage and my half-baked Japanese skills:Protag's girlfriend gets killed and apparently she's the reincarnation of Ishtar so you are going around Tokyo to gather her body parts in order to piece her back together. Main antagonists seem to be the Fallen (in fact, Fallen seems to be in two categories: Datenshi and Futenshi, both means Fallen Angel). There seems to be some semblance to Law/Chaos alignment and I think one character who follows you whose real identity is Astarte. The ending uses the same CG so I don't know what the differences are. Don't quote me on all this since this was based on a lot of guessing. -- 21:27, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Giten MT = Tokyo Revelations Am I right to assume that the Tokyo Revelations anime, manga and Giten Megami Tensei is basically the same, or coming from the same source? Why not we just bunch them together and make a navigation template. BLUER一番 19:11, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :As far as I understand they're loosely related, but core cast and setting are mostly different. If Revelations fits on any navigation template, it's probably Giten's, but we're still a little short on Giten pages, I think. --Zettaizetsubou (talk) 20:30, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::If there's more Giten pages, the color code for it already available for consideration here. I was also thinking that Majin Tensei I and II could get their own color codes. BLUER一番 20:59, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :: I don't really see much of a connection between this game and the anime/manga, since their plots are quite different from what I can tell. Shaorune (talk) 23:34, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :::They don't outright state it (I think) but the game is heavily implied to be a sequel to the OVA. 09:02, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Manual translation Found here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1XkCAvilc-AY3mb1jftTvYFgz-KhVEqao8k6qGedOmNc/edit?usp=sharing created by Von Ithipathachai; this oughta be a treasure trove of information that could be seeded throughout the Wiki. I'll join the effort of doing so when I find the time, but, hey, thought this was of use in the meantime to other contributors. Herman2000 (talk) 13:52, June 18, 2017 (UTC)